That Night
by StrangeAndUnusual78
Summary: "What are you waiting for?" was all she could say in that moment. His breathing was heavy behind the mask. Knife in hand, a girl trapped, he could just do it. He could just kill her right now. The masked man grabbed her. (Rated M for violence.) (I do not own any characters from Halloween except for my original characters.)
1. October 31st, 1978

**October 31st, 1978**

The cool breeze of autumn brushed her face gently as she walked on the sidewalk to get to school. She was thankful for her wardrobe at home, mainly consisting of long sleeved shirts and sweaters and long pants. Her brown hair flowed with the gentle breeze as she clutched her books close to her chest. Crowds of people were currently walking around and into the school, talking about parties that were being held that night or how they were going to get laid. The idea of it all sickened her to no end. She loves Halloween, but she hates what her peers do on the holiday.

As she walked passed, some people's voices became hushed. They knew who she was. She was the prude of the school. The only girl who has never shown interest in even dating a guy, let alone having sex with one. Lucetta Hughes. Almost everyone teases her for being the way that she is. It's too easy. She's always quiet and has never shown anger towards those who mock her. Today, she wore a pale red sweater with jeans. Her hair was slightly fluffed due to the breeze and is cut a few inches below her shoulders.

Three girls stopped Lucetta before she could make it into the school. Patricia "Patty" Foster, Sandra "Sandy" James, and Christine "Chrissy" Turner. The main girls who go after Lucetta. Lucetta attempted to get passed them, but Chrissy pushed her back, almost causing her to fall.

"You're not allowed in." Chrissy said. People around them began paying attention and gathering around the four girls. Lucetta regained her composure and looked at them.

"Why not?" Lucetta asked. The girls looked at each other and smirked. They had a devious plan to humiliate her.

"You have never kissed a guy. The only way into the school is to kiss one." Patty answered. The crowd around the four girls became more interested and made it so that Lucetta couldn't find a way out. She looked around for any means of escape and tried to push passed some people, only to get roughly pushed back and knocked onto the ground. Everyone began laughing.

"I'm not doing it." Lucetta said as she stood up. Sandy pretended to sigh in defeat.

"Well, we tried to give you a treat. So, here's a trick instead." Sandy said. Before Lucetta could react, four guys with buckets full of freezing cold water came to the front of the crowd and poured the water all over her. She dropped her books and papers in shock. The cool air made the water feel even colder and made Lucetta break into a shiver. Everyone began laughing again and going into the school. Patty went to Lucetta and pushed her back onto the ground.

"Happy Halloween, bitch." She said as she left with Chrissy and Sandy. Lucetta looked at her books, papers, and homework. Ruined. All of them were ruined. She had to head home, now. She picked everything up and began walking in the opposite direction of the school. Her only friend, Laurie Strode, was just arriving and she ran up to her.

"Lucetta, what happened?" Laurie asked. The concern in her voice reassured Lucetta that Laurie was still good to her. In all her years dealing with these people, Laurie has been the only one to show her friendship and the only one who let her talk about stuff. But right now, she didn't want to talk.

"Nothing… I'm going home." Lucetta said. Laurie watched as her friend walked further from the school before rushing in before she was late. Although she cared for her friend, she also had to care about her studies. It hurt her to leave Lucetta like that, but she was about to be late to class. Lucetta watched Laurie run into the school, pausing for a moment to notice the wet spot on the ground just before the entrance. Lucetta turned away and began the walk home.

It was silent, except for the occasional car going by and the sound leaves falling to the ground. The breeze had died down a bit, eventually stopping altogether and making the air completely still. Lucetta couldn't hear anything, which began to make her ears ring. No cars went by, no people were walking, no leaves were falling. The ringing got louder and louder, and she felt tempted to do something about it.

Just then, a car turned down the road, heading in the direction of the school. Lucetta raised her head to look at the car. The man driving it slowed slightly and looked at her, causing her to quickly look away and act like she never looked in his direction. All she could see was a white mask with an expressionless face. Strange that someone would dress up already and then go for a drive. She can only imagine that it wasn't very safe. Lucetta continued walking, only turning around once to see him standing outside of his car, which was parked on the opposite side of the school. He was staring at the school, like he was looking at someone. His head slowly turned to see Lucetta looking at him. She quickly began walking home again.


	2. The House

**The House**

Lucetta's house was like any other house in Haddonfield. Two stories tall, 4 bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, dining room, and living room on the first floor. It was spacious, a little too spacious for her family. It was just her and her parents, but they were never home. They run their own business, but it requires them to travel constantly, which doesn't really help her situation at school. It also doesn't help the creepiness of the house right behind hers. The old Myers house. Everyone knew what happened there 15 years ago.

A young boy named Michael Myers, on Halloween night, took a kitchen knife and stabbed his older sister, Judith, to death. He wore a clown costume that night, with the clown mask on when he killed her. Michael didn't get far because his parents had come home when he got out of the front door. He was locked away in an institution, never to be in the outside world again. He was 6 years old when that happened, and Lucetta was 2 years old.

Lucetta was attempting to dry her books, a soft robe on since her clothes were soaking wet. She made drying her books her priority and, when she was done with that, she searched for some clothes. As she searched, she couldn't help but glance at the old Myers house. Her window was positioned where she could see it from behind, all abandoned and run down. No one has lived in there since the murder, and barely anyone wants to live around the house. Which is why the one Lucetta lives in was cheap.

As she stared, she could have sworn she saw movement in one of the windows. Her gaze intensified, trying to see more movement. But there was nothing. Lucetta shrugged it off, thinking that it was probably just some animal that made its home in there. She continued to gather some clothes but couldn't help but let her mind wander to the man in the mask. What was he doing staring at the school? Was he staring at someone? He must have been since he exited his car just to stare at the school. If he was staring at someone, then who was it if it was a specific person. Maybe it was just meant to be a Halloween prank for everyone who would look out the window and see him.

Once again, Lucetta shrugged it off as nothing. At least she hoped it was nothing. Her focus went to getting dressed and she put on a grey sweater with a different pair of jeans. Underneath the sweater was a faded green shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows, since it was getting colder out. She looked at her drying books and thought about what had just happened that morning. Anger began to fill her as she thought of all the times that they had wronged her. Her mind wandered to something else. Something much darker.

Lucetta imagined being alone with Patty, Sandy, and Chrissy. Either in a house or out in some alley. Either way, it would be barely lit. She imagined that she was holding a large knife and making them beg for mercy. But she wasn't going to show mercy. Lucetta the proceeded to pin Sandy down and stab her in the chest repeatedly. The horrified screams of all three girls made Lucetta smile a bit. Sandy's clothes began getting drenched in her own blood as Lucetta continued to stab her. The knife was going in so easily and she wanted to see more. Sandy began choking on her own blood and coughing it up. Eventually, the life began to leave her eyes and she no longer made noise.

Patty and Chrissy were attempting to make their escape, but there was no exit for them. Lucetta stood up, her sweater and jeans covered in Sandy's blood, and went towards the other two slowly. The knife was dripping in blood, making a trail as Lucetta walked. Patty attempted to play hero and tackled Lucetta down. Unfortunately, she had never fought before and didn't have the strength to pin her hands down or knock the knife out of her hands. Lucetta quickly shoved the knife into her neck and took it out. Blood began squirting out of Patty's neck as she attempted to cover the wound to save her life. Lucetta got out from under her and stood above her, swiftly slicing her neck open. Blood quickly poured out of the wound and onto the floor. Patty's vision went blurry and she collapsed.

Chrissy had given up on finding an exit and was in a corner, covering her eyes so that she wouldn't see her friend die. Lucetta approached the final girl, wanting her to see what she had done. She quickly cut Chrissy's hand, causing her to scream and quickly move her hands from her eyes to look at the cut. Slowly, she looked at Lucetta. She was trembling in fear. She didn't want to die, Lucetta knew this. But it had to happen. She had to thin out the group of people who don't care about other's feelings and make fun of the different ones. At least thin it out a little. Lucetta stabbed Chrissy in her abdomen and began dragging the knife from one side to the other. When she took the knife out, she opened the wound a bit with her hands, causing Chrissy's intestines to come out of her. She coughed up blood and trembled even more as she saw her insides. It didn't take long for her to collapse onto the ground.

Lucetta smiled at the scene. The worst people in her life were gone now. The thought blurred, and she snapped out of it. She found herself in the kitchen, which confused her since she was just in her room. Then she looked down at her hand. A large kitchen knife was in her grip. She stared for a while before quickly putting it back. The thought of killing someone terrified her, she knew she could never do it. But at the same time, the thought satisfied her.


	3. Trick-Or-Treat

**Trick-Or-Treat**

The sun was beginning to get low over the quiet town. Children in costumes began running out of their homes to collect candy. Buckets clanged against fencing as children ran passed and pillow cases blew like capes as others rushed up the steps of a neighbor's home. Lucetta watched the children run around and laugh, comparing candy then moving on. She got plenty of visitors in a matter of 30 minutes. Eventually, she set the bowl outside with a "Take 1 please" sign propped up next to it. She knew that some kid would come by and dump the whole bowl into their bucket, but she had to get herself ready.

Lucetta was asked a week ago if she could help bring her neighbor's child Trick-Or-Treating. The child's parents were doing something that night that wouldn't allow them to supervise him. They knew how Lucetta felt about sexual topics and didn't want to admit to her what they were going to be doing or even attempt to hint at it. But she knew. It was too obvious. She agreed anyway and now looked at herself in the mirror. She stared into her own eyes, remembering that moment earlier when she was thinking about murder. She looked at the little details in her blue eyes and watched her pupil constantly change size as she stared closer and closer. Like she was looking for something. Like she was waiting for something to pop out in front of her.

She eventually snapped out of it and began leaving the house. Unlike most people in Haddonfield, Lucetta always locks her door when leaving, even if it's for a short while. Since it's such a quiet town with only one incident that happened so long ago, people are very trustworthy and often never lock their doors. She locked the door behind her and went next door. She rang the doorbell of the soft blue house and it was immediately answered by the parents.

"Lucetta! Glad you could make it!" The mother, Mrs. Anna Kings, said. Lucetta gave her a small smile. The father, Mr. Randall Kings, was entirely too focused on his wife to have anything to say to the 17-year-old. Their son, Jorge Kings, came into view. He was dressed like a cowboy and had a small bucket with him. Lucetta only hoped that they would be out long enough to avoid walking in on his parents still doing their thing.

"Hi, Jorge! Ready to go get some candy?" Lucetta asked enthusiastically. Jorge smiled wide and ran to her side. He was a child of few words, being only 5-years-old. His messy brown hair was hidden by his cowboy hat, but it still stuck out in some areas under the hat.

"Be good, sweetheart." Mrs. Kings said to her son. Jorge waved to his parents and walked with Lucetta, holding her hand to ensure that he stays close. The night went on with Lucetta asking Jorge some things like how school was going and what kind of stuff he's been learning. She usually got one word replies or long periods of silence in return. That was alright with her, though. What ever made him comfortable was fine by her. They walked up and down the street, Jorge's bucket getting full and heavy quickly. However, their last stop was on a different street.

Jorge didn't want to stop, so Lucetta was carrying his bucket and made her sweater into a makeshift sack for his extra candy. She recognized the street as the same one where Laurie was babysitting Tommy Doyle. When they finished at the last house, Lucetta brought Jorge home with all his candy and then went back to the street that they had finished on. She went to the Doyle's house and knocked on the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the blinds open wide. She looked over to see Tommy looking at her. When he knew that she spotted him, he ran from the window and went to Laurie. The door opened and Lucetta gave her a smile.

"Hi, Laurie." She said. Laurie smiled back.

"Hey, come on in." Laurie invited. Lucetta stepped into the house as Laurie told Tommy to go continue watching his movie. The two young women went into the kitchen to talk.

"So, what was all that this morning? Looked like you were thrown into the ocean." Laurie asked. Lucetta sighed a bit, leaning against the counter.

"Take a wild guess." She said. Laurie rolled her eyes a bit, immediately knowing who had done it to her.

"What did they do?" She asked.

"Well, first, they attempted to force me to kiss a guy before I would be let into the school. Then, when I refused, a bunch of guys with buckets of water poured it all over me and my stuff." Lucetta explained. Laurie put her hand on her head. She couldn't stand those girls. They were obnoxious and terrible to everyone who doesn't fit into their social class.

"Honestly, one of these days, those girls are going to get what's coming to them. Probably when they're trying to find work." Laurie said. Lucetta laughed a bit, imagining any of them working.

"They would rather go hungry than work, trust me." Lucetta said. Laurie smiled, but it faded quickly. Lucetta became confused and concerned.

"Did they do something to you?" She asked. Laurie shook her head and looked at the window. It was almost as if she was making sure that no one was standing outside.

"There's this creep that keeps following me around today." Laurie said. Lucetta's mind went back to that masked man outside of the school.

"Is he wearing an all-white mask?" She asked. Laurie looked at her suddenly and slowly nodded.

"Yeah… How did you know?" She asked.

"I saw him drive up to the school and stare at it. Was he looking at you?" Lucetta asked. She hoped for her friend's sake that he wasn't, but Laurie nodded again.

"He also followed me home and stood next to my house." Laurie added. Lucetta became even more concerned. That guy seemed creepy, and he was seeming to target her only friend. She looked out the window while Laurie was covering her face with one hand like she had a headache. What she saw made her think she was seeing things. It looked like someone carrying another person across the Wallace's backyard. The person being carried looked like they had gone limp, like they were sleeping… Or dead. Suddenly, there was screaming in the living room. Both women snapped out of it and went over. Lucetta just then noticed that Lindsey Wallace was over too. Tommy and Lindsey were screaming.

"There he is, there he is! The Boogeyman!" Tommy was shouting. Laurie went to the two children.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Lucetta hoped that Tommy wasn't about to say what she saw.

"I saw him again! He's over at Lindsey's house! The Boogeyman!" Tommy shouted. Lindsey became even more upset and cried. Laurie knelt to comfort the young girl, angry that Tommy was trying to scare her.

"Tommy, stop it! You're scaring Lindsey." Laurie scolded. Lindsey began calming down a bit.

"I saw him…" Tommy muttered sadly.

"I said, stop it! There is no Boogeyman. There's nothing out there. If you don't stop all this, I'm turning off the TV and you go to bed." Laurie yelled. Tommy turned away and walked in front of the couch.

"Nobody believes me." He said. He was very upset and Lucetta was in shock. What she saw was real, and she knew that she couldn't stay. She had to get home quickly. She didn't have the heart to tell Laurie that she saw what Tommy saw, especially after what she had been going through today.

"Hey… Um… I think I should head home. I don't think Mr. and Mrs. Doyle would appreciate another teenager over their house while their son is being babysat." Lucetta said. It was the best excuse she could come up with. Laurie looked at her.

"Yeah, and the crazy people will be coming out soon and you don't have your license. I'll see you… Tomorrow?" Laurie asked. Lucetta smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good. Give me a call." She said. Lucetta grabbed her things and left the house.


	4. The Night She Snapped

**The Night She Snapped**

Lucetta stared for a bit at the Wallace's backyard, but couldn't see anything. She walked quickly down the road and was about to turn the corner when she heard the screeching of tires suddenly coming to a stop right behind her. Lucetta turned around and shielded her eyes the best that she could from the headlights. The car doors opened, and she could make out three figures stepping out.

"Well, look who's out and about." Lucetta heard one of them say. It was Chrissy, Patty, and Sandy, the one who just spoke being Sandy. Lucetta began backing away from the car as Patty turned the car off and the three of them walked towards her. They were wearing matching costumes that were extremely revealing. It was almost as if they were only wearing their fanciest undergarments. They must have been on their way to a Halloween party.

"After what happened this morning, I was hoping that you wouldn't want to show your face to the world again." Patty said. Lucetta looked around for anyone to come and help her, but there was no one outside. No kids, no adults. Nothing. She backed up even more and lost her balance as she stepped down from the elevated curb. She fell to the ground hard as the three girls laughed. Lucetta knew that she looked pathetic trying to get as far away from them as possible. She got up quickly and started running across the street, not really thinking about what she had seen earlier.

The three girls chased her the best that they could in their obviously uncomfortable shoes. Lucetta began running down the street and turned to look and see how far away they were from her. They were still chasing her, until Sandy fell from tripping on her own shoes. The other two stopped to make sure that she was alright. Lucetta stopped to make sure that she wouldn't run out of breath at an inopportune time. Sandy got herself up and began shouting.

"I'm going to get you, bitch! Make you realize that you're not wanted!" Sandy shouted in anger. She went to start running again when a figure emerged behind her. He must have been hiding behind the tree nearby. He grabbed her by her hair, causing her to scream out before he stabbed her in the back. Lucetta's eyes widened when she realized who the figure was. It was the masked man from earlier. Blood dripped onto the ground as Chrissy and Patty stared in absolute horror as their friend died. The masked man merely tossed her to the side of the road and began going after the other two. They began running to the car, but he was too close for them to be able to get away safely, so they began running in Lucetta's direction.

Lucetta snapped out of it when they passed her, and she began running in the same direction as them. As they ran, Chrissy and Patty ditched their shoes to be able to run faster and more comfortably. They looked behind them to see if he was still chasing them, and to see if Lucetta was still behind them. They didn't really care about her safety, but they had a plan.

"My house is right there! Come on!" Patty shouted. The two girls began sprinting faster than Lucetta but attempted to make it look like they were going to help her. Patty ran onto the porch first and swung the front door open. Chrissy ran inside, and they waited a moment for Lucetta. However, Patty ran in just before her and slammed the door shut before Lucetta could make it in. The door was locked and Lucetta began slamming her fist on it.

"Let me in! Please!" Lucetta begged. Chrissy and Patty watched from the window next to the door, feeling the smallest amount of guilt. But they knew that this was the only way to ensure their survival. Use Lucetta as bait to get away, but they wanted to make sure that he would come for her. Somehow, he managed to get to the bottom of the porch steps in a matter of seconds of the door being shut. They made the hole in the curtains smaller so that it seems like they aren't there anymore.

Lucetta stopped slamming on the door when she heard his breathing. She didn't dare turn around to face him. His footsteps going up the porch steps were slow and silent. Like small thuds on the wooden steps. Then came the footsteps towards her. Lucetta's heart was racing in fear and anticipation. She was accepting her fate. But it was taking a while to happen, which bothered her.

"What are you waiting for?" was all she could say in that moment. His breathing was heavy behind the mask. Knife in hand, a girl trapped, he could just do it. He could just kill her right now. The masked man grabbed her. Lucetta shut her eyes, waiting for the piercing feeling of the knife somewhere on her, but what she got instead was a hard fall onto the grass in front of the house. She opened her eyes and looked at the porch. He wasn't looking at her, but at the window next to the door.

With a sudden punch, the window was shattered, and he had entry into the house. Since it was a small window, he used it to unlock the door and open it, stepping inside to find the girls struggling with the back door. It seemed like it was jammed and wouldn't open. The masked man approached them with the knife soaked in the blood of their friend. Chrissy when she turned around to see him right in front of her. Her scream was cut off by his knife slicing her throat. Blood gushed from it as she struggled to breathe. She coughed up blood and collapsed. Patty gave up on the door and proceeded to attack the masked man.

Lucetta stood up from where she was thrown and watched as Patty continuously punched the man in the head, stomach, and nether region. He was groaning in some pain and she managed to get him out of the way enough for her to escape through the front door. As she began running through it, Lucetta felt her mind going back to that thought she had earlier that day. About what Patty had done to her all these years. What she was willing to do to her to get further away. Patty began running in the front yard and Lucetta snapped.

In a quick and sudden motion, Lucetta grabbed Patty and knocked her onto the ground. She pinned her down and began beating her up. Punches went straight to Patty's head as she attempted to get out from under Lucetta. The blows to her head made her vision blurry and her brain numb. The punches hurt Lucetta's fists greatly and they began to bleed onto Patty's face, but she didn't care. There was only one thing on her mind. Kill. Kill. Kill.

Lucetta then began to strangle Patty, her hand tight around her throat. Patty struggled to breath and she began flailing her arms from under Lucetta. Her vision became slightly clearer to see the girl who she had bullied for many years smiling in a way that she had never seen before on anyone. Smiling in a way that showed that she had truly snapped. To Patty, this was her worst nightmare coming true. Her vision blurred again and began going dark as she went longer and longer without breathing. Eventually, she stopped moving, but Lucetta kept her hold on Patty's throat. She wanted to make sure that she was dead.

Little to her knowledge, the masked man was watching the entire thing happen. He was confused. From what he could tell, the girl was being bullied by the two girls that he killed and the girl that she was killing. What he didn't expect was for her to kill one of them. He knew that this act wasn't meant to appease him or meant to be a thank you for sparing her. Perhaps there was more to her mental state than he could tell.

Lucetta was now shaking her while holding her throat, and the masked man decided that it was enough. The bodies had to be gotten rid of before someone discovers them. He doesn't want his presence discovered by the right person just yet. And he doesn't want to have to go around killing entire households for being witnesses and calling the police. He approached Lucetta and grabbed her by her sweater, pulling her off the body.

Lucetta came to her senses when she fell back again, and she looked around. The masked man was picking up Patty's body and bringing it into the house. She looked at her knuckles and saw that they were bleeding her own blood. She knew what she had done, but she wasn't sure if she could believe it. Her hands trembled, and tears began forming in her eyes. Lucetta was having a hard time accepting that she had snapped and killed someone. She knew that she was going to get caught and put away somewhere. Never to see the light of day again. To be just like…

Then it hit her. Lucetta slowly looked at the masked man as he came back from down the street with Sandy's body. Could this man be Michael Myers? This man had obviously snapped and was a killer, based upon what she had just seen. And his weapon of choice is a kitchen knife instead of a gun or something easier. Lucetta was trying to form words to find out, but wasn't sure what to say, or if she should even ask. She could only assume that he was very close to killing her, and one wrong move or thing said could end her life.

She stood up and looked at him as he brought Sandy's body into the house. He looked at the three bodies and noticed the blood on Patty's forehead. He knew that it was the other girl's blood and knew that if the body was found, she would be locked away. He knew too well what it's like to be locked away for years, never knowing if they would ever let you out. He looked at Lucetta, who was now standing in the yard with tears streaming down her face. He motioned her inside and she slowly obliged. She went to where he was standing, and he pointed at Patty, specifically her face. Lucetta looked at her knuckles and pointed at them.

"I know… I'm going to get caught…" She said quietly. The man then went to the back door and yanked it open with all his strength since it was jammed. He pointed to the backyard and Lucetta understood what he meant. He wanted to hide the bodies in the backyard. She nodded.

"I think that could work…" Lucetta said. The man then picked up Patty's body first and walked into the backyard. Lucetta went to the doorway of the back door and felt the need to know who he was eating at her. She had a feeling, deep down, that he was in fact Michael Myers. Without thinking, she just blurted it out.

"Are you Michael Myers?" Lucetta asked. The man stopped and slowly looked at her. Though he wore an expressionless mask, she could tell that he wasn't exactly pleased with her curiosity. He turned around completely to face her fully. Then, ever so slightly, he nodded.


End file.
